


Only the Shadow Remains

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco100 Prompt: Haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Shadow Remains

Some days, he could still feel the thin, cool fingers against his heated cheek. They were real enough that he was almost certain if he tried, he would be able to make out the tall, slender form nearby. That he would see dark hair hanging across black eyes as he glowered at Draco’s latest misdeed.

Each night, three syllables caught on his lips as he hoped for the dream that would send him back to his lover’s arms. Arms that he would never feel around him again. And each morning, his tears fell anew at the knowledge that he wouldn’t.


End file.
